


Definitely not a beginner

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hints of Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If my brothers get to know about this, I’m never going to hear the end of it,” his voice started to become strangled when Adam had started absentmindedly nibble his way down his throat.<br/>“They are too busy to get into my brothers’ pants to notice,” he felt Adam’s hot breathe near his shirt collar. “And if they would, they would probably congratulate you for being the first one to tame a Winchester.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely not a beginner

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to write these two bastards making out.

A loud music drifted from an open door to the back yard and the growing shadows of the shed shielded them from anyone who might decide to come out to get a little fresh air. Michael had to bite his knuckles to stifle the noises that where crawling out of his throat.

“It’s okay,” Adam said softly standing up from where he had been kneeling on the grass and took his hand to his own to sooth the red bite marks with his thumb. “Nobody can hear you out here, and even if someone would, they are all too drunk to care.”

Michael had to swallow a few times to get his voice under control. “If my brothers get to know about this, I’m never going to hear the end of it,” his voice started to become strangled when Adam had started absentmindedly nibble his way down his throat.

“They are too busy to get into my brothers’ pants to notice,” he felt Adam’s hot breathe near his shirt collar. “And if they would, they would probably congratulate you for being the first one to tame a Winchester.”

“You‒  you call this taming?”                                                 

He could feel Adam’s smirk against his collarbone and how his fingers started to excruciatingly slowly open the buttons one by one. Adam made sure that he kissed every patch of skin he revealed and didn’t let Michael other choice than sank his hand into the sandy hair and rest his head against the wooden wall of the shed, trying to concentrate to breath even somewhat regularly.

“We can do the taming properly next time,” Adam promised as he kissed the end of his sternum.

“Next time?”

“Oh,” Adam stopped and pulled back a little. “If you don’t want to we of course doesn’t have to‒” the boy started to stammer frantically.

“Hey, hey, it’s OK,” he said pulling Adam back up to look him properly in the eyes. “I just didn’t think you would want it since in five days I’ll back in college and I can’t come back before Christmas.”

He could swear he saw Adam blush slightly in the gloom. “Then why did you think I’m making the most of it while I still can?”

“I don’t know,” he grinned and embedded his fingers into the short hair in Adam’s neck. “Maybe my natural charm?” He pulled the boy into a kiss.

He had already deducted that Adam wasn’t a beginner in the business, but he just thanked the amazing teacher he seemed to have had. The boards behind him creaked a bit as Adam pushed them against the shed and his hands wandered down at his hips.

“I didn’t know you were so sure about your own attraction,” he whispered continuing to nib Michael’s bottom lip.

Michael raised his brows. “Where do you think Luci and Gabe got it from?”

Adam chuckled as he kneeled back down again. “I like this hidden cheekier side of you,” he said running his thumb over Michael’s hipbone.

“And I like this hidden side of you that makes out with speaking acquaintances in his brother’s party,” Michael ran his fingers through Adam’s hair. “And by the way, how did you planned to tell Dean about us. I’m not one of his favorite people.”

“Fuck Dean,” Adam retorted yanking Michael’s jeans properly down. “And don’t you dare to twist that with some smartass comment about semantics.”

“Or what?”

“Or I can do this,” Adam grinned wickedly as he inched his hands agonizingly slowly up Michael’s tights and traced the arch of his hipbone with his finger.

 _Yes, definitely not a beginner_ , Michael thought as he felt Adam’s breathe against his abdomen and his fingers ghosting over the elastic band of his boxers.


End file.
